Falling Forward
by yulian
Summary: Ella is kidnapped by a group of mutant hating humans. Beaten and bruised, she has to survive. She's lived through worse, but have they? Read and review-characters included will be Kurt, Beast, Professor, etc..but Ella is mine.


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, but Ella is mine. Read and review. Reviews make me a happy writer :)

You could say a lot about Ellanor, or Ella as she preferred to be called.

She was angry and volatile, protective and proud, flew like a kamikaze pilot and didn't always think things through but she never broke a promise.

Now in saying that, just because she wouldn't kill them didn't mean she wouldn't kick their sorry butts within an inch of their lives, with much glee she might add.

"Let me out." she said, her voice raspy and anger rolling from the depth of her darkened heart.

"Let me out now, and I promise I won't kill you."

Ellanor sat in the chair, clutching the sides, her knuckles white with strain, and sweat beading down her jawline. The rope around her hands was chaffing, and the collar around her neck was too tight. Her airway felt constricted and if not for the anger reverberating through her body she might pass out.

She could hit the comlink and have the X-Men find her, but the idea of being rescued from a bunch of useless pieces of xenophobic white trash with a full team made her cringe. What a waste of time when she could do it on her own.

"You sure look pretty for a monster. What you do you pretty little freak?" he laughed and grabbed the collar. Her breathing became strained, and she felt like she was going to vomit. The young man maybe 20 years old got in her face and smiled and licked his lips. R eyes narrowed and her eyes became a solid dark green. If she didn't have the stupid collar on she would have him hanging from the ceiling by his underwear in the ultimate wedgie, unless she could come up with something a bit more deserving of his fate.

"Don't talk to the freak, she might have mind powers!" a man referred to as Meryl spoke.

'Idiot, if I had mind powers then id make you let me out of these ropes and help me beat your friends up.' she thought bitterly.

"I don't need powers to make you wish you were dead.", Ellanor choked out and spat in his face.

Her pride in standing alone and fighting these idiots off began to shrink. She couldn't breathe very deeply without some pain. Between the constant throbbing pain in her chest and her kidnappers love of too small anti power collars , she knew she would have to make up her mind sometime soon.

He punched her in the stomach and slapped her across the face, pushed the chair into a wall. She gritted her teeth, not giving them satisfaction of her screaming. She had lived through worse and it would take much more to bring her to accepting her pain.

"You see little lady," the heavy southern accent was thick with anger, "WE hate you. You hate us, and we want you dead. But first we are waiting for some company..."

"What simplified minds you must have to think so little of me." she smirked. Riling them up was probably a bad idea but it wasn't the worst she had yet.

She really hated asking for help, but her training alone, nomatter how good wouldn't keep her from passing out before it was too late.

As she spoke she hit the com link on the inside of her bracelet. She would pass out soon, no use dying just 3 months before her wedding day after all.

They hit her repeatedly in reply to her vocalization, and she kicked back on one of the guys hard enough that she knew he would be hurting real bad. After they hit her so hard that she could barely keep her eyes open they tied her legs up tight against the chair. She could feel something warm and thick trickling down her forehead.

"You are all going to regret this." she spat weakly, hoping the link worked.

"This is bad. We have a signal, and it is showing in the anti mutant headquarters in New York."

"Bio signals?" asked Jean as they tracked her location in the war room.

"Breathing is irregular, rapid pulse. She is pissed. We know that's no good." Scott said, arms crossed and shoulders tense. The body count last time someone had tried to subdue made the X-men's lives somewhat miserable, causing her to be detained by Nick Fury for three weeks. Luckily the odds were in her favor and it happened to occur on a mission with SHEILD themselves. This time however, would be different. She seemed to be fighting for each breath, and every minute that passed put her further into danger.

"She's gonna butcher 'em. If those idiots know anything about her they would have left her alone." Logan snorted. He wouldn't let them on his own concerns. Ellanor and commonsense especially in a life or death situation was something she wasn't know for having.

"They probably have some contraband anti power collars on site. She is powerless for all intents and purposes then. Otherwise you know she would have handled this herself." Jean said.

"Then they better hope that she doesn't get lose. Who's gonna tell the elf?" Logan spoke, mentally preparing himself for the rescue. She was not going to like being rescued, but each of them had a sticky situation or three that friends with powers had to be a part of.

"Tell me what?" Nightcrawler stood in his jeans and white collared shirt, tie undone, with the leather jacket open. "Where is Ella?" he demanded, stress showing on his darkened features.

"You better sit down."

It took him all three minutes to change clothes and grab Dr. McCoy before the team was out the door and on the jet. Scott Summers informed Nick Fury, the stoic leader of SHEILD that she was being held hostage, to which he responded he would be there in five.

Nick had known Ella for the better part of 10 years and had known her as a member of SHEILD and a friend of her fathers. He also had known from his own experiences of her anger issues and her hatred of these types of groups. Although today , he was rooting for her.

The had left her in the room alone. Her breath was in short spurts. She let a sob escape. The bruises would be ugly but would heal before the wedding. She sighed. When had she become so vain,or was she even vain in wanting to have a day where her bones weren't aching or she had to use cover up to hide old wounds?

She pushed the roped off her hands, and carefully pulled the rope off her feet. After she had kicked one guy in the balls o hard that they went inside she had been tied up with more rope. Only problem was they didn't realize she was better than all of them put together. She muffled a scream as she bent over. The throbbing, pulsating pain was radiating through her. She felt her breath quicken, each breath more labored then the other.

Damn them, damn them all.


End file.
